Use of wireless technology is becoming more common today because of respective advancements in the past several years. For example, one advancement is the number of wireless stations deployed—there are many more wireless access points, wireless base stations, etc., deployed than ever before. Such resources provided yet better wireless coverage to communication devices.
In certain instances, a user's dwelling may be physically located close enough to a wireless communication source such as a base station or wireless access point such that there is no need to pay extra fees for installation and use of a physical cable (such as a phone line, fiber cable, etc.) to receive and transmit data in the user's dwelling. Thus, increased deployment of wireless services such as base stations, wireless access points, etc., has been useful to consumers by reducing costs associated with connecting to a respective network.